Histoire de cœur
by Acira
Summary: Luffy est une jeune fille de 17 ans qui se met à écrire un journal pour compenser une absence. Elle y raconte son histoire avec sa famille et ses amis , ainsi que ses sentiments . Et être amoureuse d'une personne qu'on pense inaccessible ce n'est pas simple surtout si la jumelle s'en mêle . (UA /KiddXluffy)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde c'est ma première fic alors n'hésiter pas à me dire ce qui va et ne va pas**

**Les personnages de one piece sont à Eiichirō Oda , de vampire kinght à Matsuri Hino , de saint seiya à Masami Kurumada et ceux de bleach à Tite Kubo seule Kanelleiya est à moi**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Histoire de cœur **

CHAPITRE 1

« _Salut , je m'appel__le__ Luffy , Monkey.D Luffy . C'est la première fois que je tiens un journal alors je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre . Je pense commencer par me présenter._

_ Comme je l'ai déjà dis je me nomme Luffy . Je suis née le 5 mai avec une sœur jumelle,Kanelleiya . Cela fait exactement 3 mois qu'on a eus 17 ans . J'ai aussi un grand frère Portgas.D Ace , c'est notre frère adoptif mais je te raconterai son histoire un peu plus tard ._

_ Ace , Kanelleiya (Iya pour les intime__) et moi avons été élevés par le vieux , pardon je voulais dire par notre grand-père , Monkey.D Garp . Notre père est très occupé par son travail , après tout il s'agit de Monkey.D Dragon et il est juste le PDG de la plus grande firme commerciale du Japon . Même __si il n'est pas très présent , Iya et moi ne lui en voulons pas , on sait qu'il sera toujours là pour nous ._

_ J'imagine que tu veux savoir si je suis amoureuse ! La réponse est simple … OUI je suis éperdument amoureuse , mais malheureusement de mon meilleur ami , Zoro , qui ne tient pas à moi comme je le voudrais . Cela fait maintenant 1 an que je lui cache la véritable nature de mes sentiments et ça me pèse beaucoup . J'en ai parlé à ma sœur , je __lui__ dis tous et on peut rien se cacher . Elle m'a conseillé de lui __avouer mon amour__ , mais j'ai peur de le perdre. Iya me comprend , dans la même situation elle ferait comme moi. On est pas jumelle pour rien _**^_^**

_ Même si on est jumelle , les gens au premier abord trouvent que nous sommes totalement différente niveau caractère malgré notre très grande ressemblance physique . Mais c'est faux et ceux qui nous connaisse vraiment le savent ._

_ D'après le vieux et Ace , on aurait le visage d'un ange , moi avec des cheveux noir , court , ébouriffé et les yeux de la même couleur , et Kanelleiya des longs cheveux turquoise ondulés , avec des yeux turquoise aux reflets saphir . On mesure quasiment la même taille : 1m72 pour moi contre 1m71 pour ma sœur ( normale que je soit plus grande je suis l'aînée _;-p_) . On est fine , élancée avec de jolies formes ._

_ Niveau caractères on est toute les deux intrépides , téméraires , bagarreuses (moi un peu plus), directes , souriantes , optimistes et généreuse (enfin d'après Ace) . __Je sais que je me montre souvent naïve , tête en l'aire , maladroite et pas très réfléchi mais je peux aussi être comme Kanelleiya , soit calme , posée , intelligente et mature . Une chose est certaine on est toute les deux hyperactive et ''vivante'' , en tout cas on se prend pas la tête »_

\- A TABLE!

_« Ace vient de hurler que c'est l'heure de manger , je vais donc te laisser . _

_A demain »_

* * *

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut , désolé ça fais un moment que je n'ai pas publier, avec les cours je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire

mais voici le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous plaira

**_pensé_** **_de Luffy_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

« 5 aout

_En relisant ce que j'ai écrit hier je me suis rendu compte de 2 choses . La première je n'ai pas mis de date , il faut mieux que je le fasse si je veux me repérer quand je le lirai une fois veille et toute ridée ; et deuxièmement je t'ai un peu laisser en plan hier mais l'appel de la bouffe on y résiste pas (surtout quand on mange pour 5) _**:-****D **_, du coup je n'ai pas fini ma description . Alors reprenons ._

_ Le seul moyen de différencier Iya de moi , hormis nos yeux et nos cheveux , c'est notre façon de nous habiller . Je fais un peu garçon manqué , non soyons honnête je suis garçon manqué . J'ai piqué une crise et fais un cirque pas possible pour éviter la jupe de l'uniforme scolaire , ça a duré des mois pour que le dirlo céde mais il a céder. Une autre preuve je mets des bandages pour masquer ma poitrine __car ce n'est pas facile de cacher__un 90 D. A l'inverse Iya est toujours féminine , décoté , robe , jupe et talons toujours avec un côté marginale_

_ J'ai envie de changer , de devenir féminine , cela fait un moment que j'y pense en faite . Je ne me s'en plus vraiment moi même c'est dernier temps . En discutant avec Kanelleiya j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose d'important et j'ai pris une décision : je vais me laisser pousser les cheveux __et commencer à m'habiller plus fémininement . Je vais y aller étape par étape , mais j'ignore pourquoi je sens que cela ne va servir à rien et le changement au final sera brutal ._

_ J'aime jouer au basket depuis toute petite mais les filles préféraient leurs poupées au ballon et les garçons ce moquaient de moi , me bousculaient et ne me prenaient pas au sérieux quand je jouais avec eux . Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à changer pour être acceptée par les basketteurs . Maintenant je suis dans l'équipe de basket du lycée et nous sommes devenus champion national l'année dernière . Au début , __les mecs de l'équipe me sous-estimaient et ça se passait comme durant mon enfance mais après avoir battu (écras__é__ serai plus juste) le capitaine de l'équipe j'ai obtenu leur considération et leur respect , désormais ils me reconnaissent entant que joueuse a part entière . Avec notre victoire au national j'ai vu du respect à mon égare dans les yeux des joueurs des autres équipes , puis quelque chose à changer , l'envie d'être vraiment moi à commencer à s'immiscer dans mon esprit . Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher pour faire ce que j'aime , c'est ce dont j'ai pris conscience __en en discutant avec Iya._

_ Elle me manque .Elle me manque énormément . Je ne l'ai pas revus depuis notre anniversaire et j'ai pus à peine lui parler au téléphone ,on avait déjà du mal avant mais là c'est pire . Elle a tant de chose à faire à Tokyo, entre gérer la maison de disque et sa maison d'édition ainsi que sa galerie d'art sans oublier son fameux projet en cour top secret et ses cours , elle est débordée . Mais je t'en dirai plus demain sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir te parler d'Ace aujourd'hui ._

_ Le père d'Ace , Gold.D Roger était une connaissance du vieux et sa mère Portgas.D Rouge était la sœur de maman . Roger est mort d'une maladie incurable quatre mois avant la naissance d'Ace et Rouge est morte en lui donnant la vie . Maman a pris Ace avec elle comme le lui avait demandé sa sœur . C'est comme ça qu'il devenu notre grand frère même si en réalité c'est notre cousin . Aujourd'hui Ace a 22 ans , il est pompier et , même si il dis le contraire , il est red dingue d'un de ses collègues un certain Marco . Avec Iya on a ce type à l'œil , il a pas intérêt à faire souffrir notre frère ou il va avoir à faire à la colère des jumelles Monkey et celle d'Iya sont légendaire . Apparemment seul maman pouvais nous calmer ._

_ Maman ça fais mal de parler de toi . Kanelleiya et moi auront tant voulus te connaître mais tu es partit trop tôt . Tout ce qu'il nous reste de toi c'est le souvenir d'une fleure ainsi que le son d'un violon et les présents que tu nous a légué . Ton chapeau de paille je le garde toujours avec moi , j'y tient énormément , ça me donne l'impression que tu es présente à mes côtés . Je sais que pour Iya c'est la même chose avec son pendentif . C'est une part de toi qui restera toujours avec nous . On avait 2 ans quand tu es morte et ce que l'on sait de toi c'est Kaname et Ace qui nous l'ont raconté . » **Kaname grand frère**_

Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues et quelques une d'entre elles ont fait baver l'encre sur mon journal . Je le ferme et le pose sur mon bureau . Ça fait toujours mal de parler de maman et de Kaname . J'ai besoin d'une douche pour me calmer , en temps normal j'aurai appelé Iya mais je ne veux pas risquer de la déranger . Elle a raison pouvoir ce confier quand on en a besoin même si c'est a un journal ça fait du bien . D'ailleurs penser à son obtention m'arrache un sourire .

C'était pour nos 17 ans et pas jumelle pour rien on c'est offert la même chose .

**Flashback**

**_** BON ANNIVERSAIRE LU'

_ BON ANNIVERSAIRE IYA

On crie en même temps , éclate de rire puis s'échange nos cadeau.

Je découvre un journal noir avec sur la couverture une tête de mort surmonté d'un chapeau de paille , sur la tranche est inscrit mon nom en capital avec des lettres d'or et au dos écrit en blanc « Pour ma sœur que j'aime » . Je souris car en ce moment Kanelleiya découvre un journal noir avec des arabesque doré et des notes de musique , sur la tranche est inscrit son nom en turquoise de manière raffiné et au dos la même inscription que celle qu'elle a fait mettre sur mon journal .

**Fin du flaschback**

je sors de la douche , m'essuie , me met en pyjama et retourne dans ma chambre . 23H30 avec tout ça je n'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs , je suis dépitée . Demain va être long et dure .


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre , certes un peu court mais je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire donc la publication de nouveau chapitre risque de prendre du temps

laisser des reviews s'il vous plait

Bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

_« 6 aout_

_ Je suis épuisée après les cours avec mon prof particulier , parce que oui j'ai décidé de me mettre à bosser mais j'ai passé tellement de cours à rêvasser qu'il me faut un prof particulier,j'ai eu entraînement de basket . Ça a été rude , mais je suis heureuse Iya m'a appelé , et apparemment sont projet avance bien , et elle rentre bientôt je vais enfin pouvoir la revoir ! Il faudrait peut être que je te parle un peu plus de Kanelleiya , car tu vas en entendre parler TRES souvent ._

_ Donc Iya a repris la maison de disque et d'édition qui appartient à la famille de maman , les Kuran . Elle les a repris à 15 ans , mais personnes n'a rien dis , de toute façon que pouvaient ils dire face à un génie comme ma sœur . Sont premier livre de sa série _Crime de papier_ c'était vendu si bien que maintenant dés qu'un nouveau tome sort les librairies sont en rupture de stock , niveau musique elle a fait 3 conservatoires celui de Tokyo , Paris et Moscou pour le violon et le piano , en plus elle a une voix d'ange quand elle chante . J'ai fais le conservatoire de Tokyo avec elle mais seulement pour le piano._

_La galerie d'art , elle l'a ouverte il y a un an , Black art se développe doucement mais c'est la galerie en vogue chez les jeunes artistes ._

_Shandora (la maison de disque ) est dirigé par Gin Ichimaru , Black Moon* (la maison d'édition) par Shizuka Iyo et Black art par Iya mais elle va en confier la direction à quelqu'un d'autre . Et il finira par faire comme Shizuka et Gin embêter Iya pour qu'elle arrêt de bosser et fasse des choses de « son age » ._

La rose noir_ le restaurant a maman est entre les__ mains__ de Ze__r__ef qui était son second , c'est d'ailleurs le père de l'un de mes ami , Sanji . __Je me souvient qu'avec Iya ou y allait très souvent et on traînait dans les cuisines pour le plus grand bonheur des cuisiniers qui se retrouvaient à devoir protéger les assiettes __prêtes__des morfales que nous sommes . Ça arrive toujours de temps en temps._

_Le fameux projet de Kanelleiya m'est en revanche totalement inconnu , je peux donc en dire plus ._

_Ce__ que je sait , c'est qu'en ce moment elle passe son diplôme de droit , voui voui de droit , à 11 ans elle obtenait le _ d_aigakenyugakehigun* _ _, puis elle a passé un diplôme de langue en français , anglais et russe pour ensuite enchaîner avec un diplôme de littérature , d'histoire et d'art . Je crois qu'une fois le diplôme de droit en poche elle passera à la médecine . Elle adore apprendre en plus elle est hypermnésique et aussi hyperactive que moi , a part qu'Iya s'en sert pour faire plein de chose en même temps comme apprendre 2 langues en plus d'avoir des cours de violon et de piano , mais comme on était toujours toutes les deux je suivais aussi ses cours mais juste ceux de piano et de français , l'anglais ça ne m'intéressais pas , la France c'est l'une des origines à maman donc ce n'est pas pareil , pour ses autres cours je faisais du basket , seul moment ou on était pas ensemble sinon elle jouait avec moi évidement ._

_ Bon à la douche et au lit , je suis vraiment crevée . Promis demain je te t'en dirais plus puisque que j'ai ni cours , ni entraînement j'aurai plus de temps pour toi »_

* * *

_* _Black moon existe c'est une collection d'Hachette

_*_ Daigakenyugakehigun équivalent du bac , c'est un diplôme d'entrée à l'université


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Voila un nouveau chapitre . Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi sauf Kanelleiya

**RoronoaAgathou **: merci pour ta review , j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira

**wolfpopcorn **: merci , ça fait plaisir . Pour le changement de sexe c'est en voyant une image (celle qui illustre l'histoire) que je me suis dis "hé et si on faisait une Luffy" . Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais poster , j'écris quand j'ai le temps mais aussi quand j'ai envie de le faire donc c'est un peu aléatoire .

_**pensé de Luffy**_

CHAPITRE 4

_« 7 aout_

_ Bon la je suis entrain de chercher un groupe qui bouge , pas déprimant donc pas mélancolique puisque j'ai l'intention de te parler de Kaname , seulement voila je sais pas quel groupe choisir , tu n'aurai pas une idée ? Nan parce que sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer , bon comme à chaque fois que je parle de mon frère mais c'est pas une raison pour en rajouter . A je crois que j'ai trouvé _Le Géniteur_ c'est un jeune groupe pas encore connus que j'ai trouvé par hasard sur youtube mais J'ADORE et on va commencer avec _Folie close_ ma préférée . Halala j'écoute vraiment du metal peu importe les circonstance mais c'est tellement bien comme le rock et le punk , Iya aussi adore ces styles de musique même si ses artistes favoris reste Mozart , Beethoven et Chopin (ouais ça change ^^ ) , bon ça n'empêche pas qu'on écoute de tout mais je m'éloigne un peu du sujet là ._

_ Kaname est notre frère de 4 ans l'aîné . Comme tu le sais déjà notre mère est morte alors qu'Iya et moi n'avions que 2 ans c'est donc Kaname qui nous a élevé avec Ace , papa a fait de son mieux pour être présent mais cela n'était pas simple parfois . Kaname nous a appris à jouer du piano car à force de l'entendre interpréter de sublime mélodie on a fini par le harceler pour qu'il nous apprenne . Il faisait des études de droit pour devenir avocat , il détestait l'injustice et disons que notre oncle Hades (c'est un surnom mais on ne l'appelle plus que comme cela maintenant) avocat très reconnu au Japon ne l'a pas du tout influencé (tu sens l'ironie dans ma phrase !). Il avait aussi un petit ami , voui voui , j'ai bien écrit UN , et ils étaient trop mignons ensemble bien qu'évidement ça n' pas vraiment plus aux Kuran , étant une famille noble l'homosexualité n'était pas très bien vu seulement on se fou de ce qu'ils pensent , ils ne sont jamais là pour nous quand on en a besoin , forcément à part pour les grandes réceptions et galas où ils nous porte énormément d'attention sinon on n'existe pas ! Leurs refus catégorique pour accepter Zéro (c'est le nom de son petit copain) n'a fait qu'augmenter la détermination de Kaname pour devenir avocat ce qui a eus pour conséquence d'énerver les Kuran qui ne voulaient pas voir Kaname devenir avocat mais plutôt qu'il dirige la maison de disque et d'édition puisqu'il était l'héritier de la famille . C'est assez compliqué surtout que les Kuran déteste papa puisque se n'est pas un noble et que l'unique héritière(depuis la mort de Rouge) l'a épousé . Donc autant te dire qu'ils ont reproché l'homosexualité de Kaname a papa car seul le bas peuple peut accepter un telle horreur et oser l'introduire dans leur soit disant monde pure . OUI se sont des ordures de première qui croient détenir la vérité absolue car ils sont au-dessus des autres soit disant ! Les parfais connards hautain dans toute leur splendeur ! En plus c'est totalement absurde , l'homosexualité n'a rien d'horrible ou anormale . On ne choisis pas de qui on tombe amoureux , on aime et c'est tout . L'amour n'a pas de sexe , il n'a pas d'age , en faite l'amour n'a pas de barrière , et rejeter quelqu'un parce ce qu'il aime c'est comme rejeter ce qui fait de nous des être Humains ._

_ Kanelle et moi nous adorons Zéro , c'était comme un troisième frère , il était tellement gentil avec nous et il l'est toujours ! Mais Iya a du mal avec lui maintenant . Elle se sent responsable de sa tristesse , car Kaname est mort et pour elle tout est de sa faute , mais il il n'y a rien de plus absurde ! Kaname a décidé de lui même de la sauver . Il disait toujours que nous étions ses trésors , ses cadeaux et que perde l'une d'entre nous serait pire que le plus abominable des enfers . Elle n'aurait rein pus faire , il avait choisis de donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne . Nous avions 12 ans et Kaname 17 quand cela c'est passé , ça a détruit le cœur de ma sœur . _

_ Tout c'est passé peu avant noël , Kanelleiya et moi tenions absolument à aller en ville pour trouver des cadeaux . Elle est sortie de la boutique ou nous étions pour regarder la vitrine du magasin d'à côté . Quand avec Kaname nous sommes sorties et ne l'avons pas vue nous l'avons chercher puis on l'a entendu crier , Kaname m'a demander de rester ou j'étais et il est partis en courant . Mais j'ai désobéi et je l'ai suivie quand je suis arrivée ou ils étaient j'ai vu Kanelleiya part terre dans une flaque de sang puis il y a eu un grand bruit . En tournant la tête j'ai aperçus un revolver , il était pointé sur Kaname qui c'est effondré . Après tout est flou dans ma tête , je me souvient d'avoir crier et d'avoir couru jusqu'à mon frère et ma sœur puis de mettre mise à pleurer , ensuite je ne sais plus . On m'a raconté quand entendant les sirènes de police , ces ordures se sont enfuis et on m'a retrouvé en larme entre Kaname et Kanelleiya .C'est une foie arriver à l'hôpital que j'ai repris peu à peu conscience de ce qui se passait . Un médecin m'a dit que ma sœur avait reçus un coup de poignard au niveau du cœur , si un cœur n'était pas greffer dans les minutes qui arrivaient , elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir . Kaname lui était gravement blesser mais toujours conscient et avait de grande chance de s'en sortir , seulement dès qu'il a apprit pour Iya , il a demandé à ce qu'on prenne son cœur . J'imagine que pendant que les médecins préparaient le bloc il a eus le temps de lui écrire une lettre , lettre qui ne quitte jamais Kanelleiya . Depuis ce jour , elle s'en veut terriblement , pour elle c'est entièrement sa faute . C'est pour cela qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire fasse à Zero , je crois qu'elle pense que Zero la déteste et la rend responsable de la mort de Kaname mais c'est absurde et totalement faux ! Elle c'était éloigné de moi au début pour les même raison mais j'ai réussi à la rassurer sauf que je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre . Personne ne la rend responsable , Zero ne la déteste pas , elle ne doit pas se sentir coupable . Mais rien n'y fais , son sentiment de culpabilité est toujours présente alors on fait tout ce que l'on peut pour la soutenir et l'apaiser ._

_ Son cœur restera à jamais meurtri par ce qui c'est passer . Kaname lui a donner la plus grand preuve d'amour au monde , il lui a donner son cœur , mais elle en souffrira tout au long de sa vie . Elle a dresser un mur de glace autour de son cœur et n'a plus jamais sourie comme avant . Ce jour là , l'hiver ne c'est pas seulement installé dans les rue de Tokyo , il c'est aussi installer dans son cœur ._

_ Il me manque tellement . Il était toujours là pour nous , à supporter nos bêtises et nos caprices , à nous aider dans nos projets , à réaliser nos envies . Je voudrait juste pouvoir le revoir et lui dire « merci pour tout » . Parfois j'aimerai qu'il soit la afin de trouver les mots qui apaiseraient les larmes de Kanelleiya quand je n'y arrive pas . Ses larmes , c'est ce qui me fait le plus souffrir aujourd'hui .**Et les miennes qui ne veulent plus s'arrêter . **_

_Je suis désoler ça sera tout pour l'instant , je ne peux plus écrire . Mes larmes brouillent ma vision . A demain . »_


End file.
